When People Run In Circles
by The-Lux
Summary: Songfic, containing Mad World by Tears For Fears recently covered by Gary Jules. The assassination of a friend makes Harry realize how deeply war has changed people around him and that they're trapped in a vicious circle of violence.


**Author's note : This song is by Tears For Fears, but I got inspired by Gary Jules' version of the song. You may know it from the movie Donnie Darko or a recent Xbox game comercial.**

**The words of the song are written in cursive, Harry's thoughts are in normal print.**

**Please leave comments and enjoy reading !**

**The-Lux.**

_When people run in circles_

_All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places  
Worn out faces  
Bright and early for the daily races  
Going nowhere  
Going nowhere_

Today, I buried my best friend.

_Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression  
No expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow  
No tomorrow  
_

He died for no reason.

_And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
_

And with every new death, I start to doubt our quest more and more. There is just no reason for all those people to die. There is just no reason for all their dreams, all their lives, all their hopes and all their ideas to remain unfulfilled.

_I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very  
Mad world  
Mad world  
_

It is, it has always been and it will always be a never ending circle of violence, hatred and murder. There is no way out.

_Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday  
And I feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen  
Sit and listen_

It seems even foolish to want to have a child in these days of craziness and insanity.

A child who can never experience the pure and unfiltered joy of life, freedom and security, a child who can never feel warm innocence and never see the bright sunshine of the spotless mind, is no child.

It is an adult in a child's body, always worried, always anxious and always afraid.

What will become of those children, once they grow older ? What will become of this generation of betrayed ?

I do feel the necessity for children to know today's sad facts of life – but I do not want them to understand them.

In fact, there is nothing to understand, as there is nothing logical in this world anymore.

Only insanity.

_Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me  
No one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me  
Look right through me  
_

Today was my last day of school, and it rained.

I should have known something was wrong when I saw the sky was crying – it is not supposed to be raining on such a day, and you are not supposed to burry your friends on such a day either.

And again I wonder what will become of us one day and I see clearer than ever that there is no way out of this vicious, mortal circle.

Doubt, hatred, violence and fear have crept so deeply into our community, that we have forgotten how to stand together, how to trust and how to love; it even seems foolish to still use the word community. The word still exists, although the idea has died a long time ago.

We have started to think, feel and act just like our enemies, and so destroyed ourselves the ideas we fight for, and the one and only exit out of this fatal circle.

_And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
_

_I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very  
Mad world  
Mad world  
_

There is no chance violence will ever destroy violence, there is no way we will ever be able to solve our problems by fighting.

I finally see that my friend Ron maybe did not die for nothing.

His death made me see what is wrong with this world.

His death made me realize that the end never justifies the means.

And so I wonder what will ever become of this world, and I wonder how many deaths it is still going to take until people finally come to the same conclusion.


End file.
